


An Unsent Letter

by Fierceawakening



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unsent letter from Megatron to Orion Pax, meant to be read on the day after that fateful Council meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unsent Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been translated into Chinese by [iris090](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iris090/pseuds/iris090) and posted [here](http://weibo.com/p/1001603772570192199621?from=page_100505_profile&wvr=6&mod=wenzhangmod).

[Unsent letter found in Megatron’s personal files]

My dearest Orion,

If you are reading this, the Council is dead.

If you are reading this, some of them fell by your own hand.

I know that you hoped to win them over with words. You believed that if we spoke to them — if they listened to you, if they heard me — they would listen. That they would understand what they did to Cybertron, to the lower castes, to the Decepticons, to you, to me.

But I have spoken since the beginning. And from the beginning, they have sought to destroy me.

I gave you your day in front of them, your chance to play at revolution without energon spilled. If you are reading this, it failed. As I knew it must.

If you are reading this, you made your choice. You abandoned your pacifism and chose to stand with me. To stand with the Decepticons. To see with clear optics what they are — what we are.

The Decepticons are mine. They always have been. I led them from the beginning.

I went to the Council meeting as their leader. You were the only one who didn’t know it.

I never intended to negotiate with the Council. I was there to deliver an ultimatum, and to reveal myself to them at last.

And to you.

I will not beg your forgiveness. That would insult both of us. But I hope, now that war has begun, that you understand why I hid the truth from you.

You were never one for violence, Orion. I know this. But if you are reading this now, then the Council rejected your pleas for peaceful negotiation and defied me — and you chose to stand at my side.

War will not come easily to you. You are not like me, a mech who built his reputation and his power on energon shed and sparks extinguished. You are not like the Decepticons, eager to tear the world that betrayed them into scrap. You care too much, my friend, for those who would leave you to rust.

You will learn better. You must, if you are to survive. But if you are seeing this, it means you know the truth at last.

At first, I wanted only your knowledge. I hoped to win your mind but gave little thought to your spark. But now your friendship is precious to me. And your advice was better even than I had hoped.

And now that you have seen what your spark would not let you believe — now that you know our war must come — you can take your place among the Decepticons.

Not just your place as my trusted adviser or as my beloved friend, but your place at my side.

You are no fool, Orion. You’re less naive than you pretend to be. You’ve never lied to me, to your people, even to mine. You curse us for lying.

You lie as often as any of us. But only to yourself.

You know what you are to me already. You know what I am about to say. That I have waited a long time to say it.

I never confessed it. You never confessed it. But we have talked long into the night, arguing about peace and war, about tactics and strategy. I’ve heard your voice trail off, seen your optics brighten and then dim.

And you have walked away. And I have never stopped you.

I had to know what you would choose. I had to know that you were ready, at last, to set aside mercy for justice. To see that there is no justice in granting mercy to mechs who would use it to destroy you.

Now you've made your choice. 

Now I can tell you what you could never tell yourself.

I have wanted you from the beginning, Orion Pax.

And nothing need stand between us again.

Until the end,

Megatron


End file.
